a thing called love
by rocket-queen98
Summary: "That is not just a book. That thing is malevolent!"—Hayley decides that it is time to have a certain 'talk' with Hope and Klaus is not having it. Kol doesn't make things better when he also decides that he should help. Soon enough the entire Mikaelson family join in on Klaus' hell.


**A/N** _People have been requesting this from me for a while and truthfully, I struggled with it because I never got 'the talk' until school. But before that i_ _just got a talk on love, and that's what i'm going with._

 _So i'm sorry if it sucks._

 _Anyway, if you liked it, please leave a review._

* * *

 **a thing called love**

 _ **.**_

 _Let me tell ya 'bout the birds and the bees_

 _And the flowers and the trees_

 _And the moon up above and a thing called love_

 _ **.**_

" **Put that...that _thing_ in the bucket, Hayley. I will not have _that_ tainting my daughter's innocence!"**

The mother of his child rolled her brown eyes as Klaus glared at the book as if it were his enemy, eyes flashing amber for a moment. She sighed with a shake of her head, placing a hand on her hip as Klaus demanded once again that she get rid of the book in her hand.

"Calm down, Klaus, it's just a book."

" _That_ is not just a book. That thing is malevolent!"Klaus snapped, pointing at the book with a hiss."What in the world possessed you to bring that thing into my home? Do you wish to traumatize Hope?"

"She already knows the basics, what the difference between a man and a woman is. This is just for her to connect the dots. It's perfectly normal for children Hope's age to be reading this to learn about-"

"Don't say it."Klaus raised his voice slightly, cutting Hayley off." _Don't...you...dare._ She can hear you."

Hayley rolled her eyes when Klaus walked around his desk and slammed the door shut so hard that the younger hybrid was almost sure that it would bring down the Mikaelson home.

"I will not have that book in my home, not around my daughter. She is a _baby_ , Hayley."

"Klaus, she is _nine_ years old. Do you think i'm enjoying this? Do you have any idea how many books i've read to prepare myself for this? I'm the one who has to do most of the talking, not you, i'm the mother."Hayley rolled her eyes again, sitting down on the chair across from Klaus. She sighed when he glared at the book again.

"Really? You're scared of a book?"

Klaus ignored her last words as he sat back down on his own chair."There will be no talk. There will be no talk because she will never need to know. You say she knows the difference between a man and a woman and that is all she needs to know."

"You sound like Kol."Hayley mumbled with another eye roll, something she did alot around him."...and she does need to know Klaus. Otherwise she'll be confused and start hearing from other people or TV. You know what TV is like today. Besides, she'll need it for when she is older. She'll be having boyfriends and one day, she'll be having sex herself."

That broke Klaus.

The elder hybrid stood up, his chair falling backwards, tumbling to the force due to the force of his movement. His fangs came forward and his eyes flashed when his hands slammed down on the table so hard that it shook.

" _Take...that...back._ "

"Klaus, you have to face it."Hayley said, fighting the smile on her face as Klaus looked at her in horror."Hope is going to grow up into a beautiful girl. She will, one day, meet a boy and have sex. All the books say that this is the right age to tell a child about the basics of sex."

"She will not have a boyfriend and my daughter will not be having…."Klaus cut himself off, shaking his head."So forget about it and burn that book. I will not have our child turning out like Kol. Maybe Elijah but without the doppelgänger nonsense. It's takes my brother over a hundred years to ask someone out, i'm sure I can put it off until then."

Hayley rolled her eyes and stood up, not giving into the hybrid. He glared at her and the book for a long time until the female hybrid shrugged and stood. He opened his desk drawer and pulled out a match box, ready to light it. He smirked harshly at Hayley, nodding at the book in her hands, match near to being lit as he brought it closer to the box.

"Are you going to burn that book or will I have to?"

"No, Klaus."She sighed, stepping away with a tired look at the father of her child."I am going to talk to our daughter and when you stop pouting like a child feel free to join us."

"I won't."Klaus replied childishly."And i'm _not_ pouting. You are not talking to-"

" _Fine_ , i'll just do it all by myself."

Klaus frowned as Hayley walked towards the door, book in hand. She stopped just in front of the door, hand reaching out towards the doorhandle. She let out a long sigh, shrugging."I'll just ask Rebekah."

"What?"

Hayley continued as if she hadn't heard him."Yeah, she'll be the perfect person to talk to Hope about the basics. I'll ask Kol, too."

The female hybrid opened the door and walked out. Klaus laughed, shaking his head, knowing that the mother of his child was trying to get a rise out of him. He sat there for a few moments, returning to the reading he had been doing before she had bothered him.

"She wouldn't."

A second later he got up and followed.

* * *

 **Hope's Playroom**

" **What are you lot doing lurking around?"**

Rebekah, Marcel and Elijah, who had been silently watching his brother and Hayley collect Hope from where she had been practising her magic with Freya. The elder witch set down the spellbook and smiled up at her brother as the hybrid held out his hand to his daughter. The hybrid witch instantly followed her parents, dark hair flying around her as she skipped alongside her father, who looked like he was fighting the urge to go off on one of his rants. They had been listening in on the conversation Hayley had earlier with Klaus and had instantly dropped everything to run and watch. Apart from Elijah, of course. Elijah was concerned about how his brother would deal with it and the others had wanted to see the infamous Klaus Mikaelson deal with it.

But, truthfully, they were also concerned too.

"We wanted to watch."Rebekah replied to Kol with an amused grin."Nik and Hayley are going to give Hope the talk. She's been asking about... _you know_. She knows the difference between men and women but not what happens when people are… _you know._ "

"Very mature, sister. I just hope that Niklaus does a good job. This is very important for a child to be learning about coitus."

"Coitus?" Marcel chuckled, rolling his eyes."When has anyone used that in the past hundred years or so?"

"The sex t-"Kol's eyes widened and he let out a spluttering sound as he watched his brother, who looked like he wanted to run, lead his daughter to her desk."That is- _Move up, I want to see how they deal with this._ "

"You and me both, man."Marcel smirked at Kol, trying to stop himself from laughing."The big, bad Original hybrid, feared by all, being brought to his knees by a simple talk."

Kol crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the door-frame with a smirk."Still not clear on the basics, are you, Marcellus?"

Marcel let out a laugh, shaking his head."Why don't you ask your sister?"

Kol's grin fell from his face and he glared at the younger vampire before he pushed him out of the way and sauntered into the room. Hope's head instantly turned around, as if she had felt his presence. She turned towards him, attention pulled from her parents, and smiled up at her uncle.

"Uncle Kol!"

Kol grinned down at his niece and sat down on the beanbag chair next to her, only raising an amused eyebrow at Klaus' warning glare."Hello, darling."

"Kol, what are you doing? We are very busy."

"I've come to give you a helping hand, brother."He responded, grabbing the book from Hayley and opening it up."Does it have pictures? That'll be easier to teach. I don't fancy describing anything."

Klaus opened his mouth to reply but a moment later a gush of wind hit him. He looked up to see Marcel, Elijah and Rebekah standing around them. Freya was still sitting at the table, cleaning up after her and Hope's lesson.

"What on earth-"

They cut him off by pulling up more beanbags that Hope _just_ had to ask for when they had been fixing up her playroom. They all sat around the small table that the hybrid family was sitting at, each smile on greeting to Hope while ignoring Klaus' glares. But there were only so many and it seemed that Elijah was to be stuck with the black and red ball chair which Hope used to read. It was usually set on the left side of her playroom which had several book cases filled with books. He sat down, careful not to hit his head on the top of the chair and moved around to get somewhat comfy. Hope giggled up at her uncle who offered her a hesitant smile in return.

Elijah cleared his throat as he thought about his reply.

"Kol's right. We..."Elijah paused, looking around to see Kol and Rebekah whispering about the book while Marcel toyed with one of Hope's glitter pens. He shook his head before he pointed at himself." **I** have come to be of assistance, brother. It seems like you need some _mature_ company to help."

The others glared at Elijah in offence before they turned back to the hybrid parents. Hope didn't notice their uncomfortable expressions, instead she seemed mainly focused on finishing her sketch of the new water fountain that her father had installed in the compound. She, like her father, loved sketching and refused to be parted with her pencils. She didn't respond as her uncle sat up, recovering from his uncomfortable position on the beanbag chair and gestured to the book he had lost interest in.

"This book is nonsense. We'll help."

Hayley arched an eyebrow at Kol's words."You want to help?"

The hybrid parents shared a look before Klaus shook his head."No. This...discussion, no matter how absurd it is, will only be led by Hayley."

"-and _you_." Hayley cut in, ignoring Klaus' glower.

The elder hybrid sighed before he reluctantly gave in."And myself. So you all must leave."

"And leave you to traumatize my niece?"

Hayley laughed at Rebekah's words but was cut of when the blonde showed no sign of sharing the mood with her."I don't know what you're laughing about, Hayley. You aren't the best role model, either to be leading this chat."

It was Klaus' turn to chuckle when he saw the shocked expression on Hayley's face. He leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest, looking smug. The hybrid mother, looking confused and annoyed resisted the urge to bite the blonde. She stared at Rebekah for a moment before asking."What do you mean?"

"You married a wolf while half in love with the uncle of the child you have with his brother. Not to mention you got _involved_ with said brother while engaged to the wolf. You, my love, cannot lead this discussion because it seems you cannot understand it yourself."

Hayley opened her mouth but soon snapped it shut when she couldn't think of anything to say. She huffed and looked away from Rebekah who ignored Kol's remark about her own love life. Elijah cleared his throat and squirmed uncomfortably while the other three males just laughed, Klaus' blue eyes shining with merriment. Hope, after snatching back her glitter pens from her brother, looked up at her family, blue eyes confused.

"Momma?"

Hayley snapped out of her sulking state and looked down at her daughter."Yes, baby girl?"

"Why is uncle Kol laughing at the book you were going to read me? It doesn't look very funny."Hope pointed at her uncle, who was smirking at the book he had snatched from Hayley. He had become amused by it again.

Klaus' smile soon turned into a frown again and all the laughter drained from his face. He growled angrily at his youngest brother and snarled at him."Give me that, you berk!"He shook his head once again and leaned over, grabbing the book from Kol.

"Can I read it, daddy?"

"No, love."Klaus quickly refused her, hiding the book behind his back."It's not a funny book. It's a **_bad_** book. You stick to Grimm's Fairy Tales, you like them. You never stop reading them, all right?"

Hope, never one to question her father because, in her mind, he knew best, just nodded and smiled. Hayley flashed her eyes at Klaus when he refused to give her the book. The hybrid mother snarled at him before she yanked the book from him and hit his shoulder with it. She forced a smile on her face and opened the book, placing it on front of her daughter.

"Actually, baby girl, you can read the book. It's one of the books that you learn from."

"Like the book you and I read a while ago, momma? The one where I learned that girls are different from boys?"Hope asked and Hayley nodded at her. Hope stuck out her tongue and scrunched up her face."I hate boys."

"Good girl." Kol smiled at her."All men apart from the ones in your family are bad. Remember that."

Elijah hushed his brother while Hayley pointed at the index of the book. Hope who pouted when her mother took away her sketch pad along with her pencils and glitter pens.

"Now, you remember the book we read where it told you how boys and girls are different?"

Hope nodded at her mother, looking down at the pictures."Uh-huh."

"And do you also remember what happens between them when they are in love?"

Hope shook her head and when Hayley went in to use all her newfound research she had spent collecting on the internet, Klaus piped up."Sometimes, sweetheart, love doesn't even have to matter. Some people hate boys forever and that's all right, too. Because, like your uncle said, the only men you should ever trust is the ones-"

"Shut up, Klaus. Be _serious_. This is important for Hope. For our _daughter_."Hayley hissed at the father of her child and turned back to her daughter, voice going soft."Now, do you know what love is, baby girl?"

"Yep. I love you, I love daddy and I love my family."Hope smiled at those around her before turning back to her mother. She paused for a moment before she gasped, smiling again."Oh! I also love the big bad wolf who wanted to gobble up Red Riding Hood. Uncle Kol said that she's silly because she went through the forest in the dark."

"I bet she was blonde, too." Kol added in, chuckling when his sister swatted at him.

"But there is different kinds of love, love."Klaus cut in before Hayley said something else. His tone was serious and reluctant but determined. He in no way wanted any part of this but if he had to for his daughter, he would. No matter how much he'd rather be tossed out a window and set on fire."It's different than loving your family, but it's still love. Like being _in_ love. Some parents, not all of them, are in love. Like the prince and the princess in the movies you watch or Aiden and Josh."

"Like you and momma?"

"Kind of. See, I love your mother."Klaus replied after thinking for a while, pointing at Hayley."But i'm not _in_ love with her. I did love her like the prince loved the princess in the movies but now I love her like I love a friend. Do you understand that?"

"There are different kinds of loves?"Hope repeated her father's words from earlier. He nodded and she looked down at the book, pointing at the pictures."One love is like Aiden and Josh which is being _in_ love and another love is loving your family?"

"That's right." Hayley and Klaus nodded."Good girl. That's right. Love like Aiden and Josh is romantic love."

Hope's brow furrowed as she processed the information and a moment later she looked up at her mother with a curious look in her blue eyes.

"Is it just the prince and princess that can be _in_ love? Like _love-love_?"Hope asked in a confused manner."Aiden and Josh aren't princesses. They didn't like it when i used to make them play in my palace. Is one a princess, momma?"

Hayley and Klaus paused, trying to think of how to reply.

Their chat was to be a long one. Hayley hadn't planned this out as well as she thought she had. She had been too busy focused on the sex talk between a man and a woman and how a baby came to be but the 'love' talk was going to be longer than expected. The sex talk was an important one because she didn't want her daughter growing up to think that only a man and woman could parent a child. She would know that a woman gave birth to a child, yes, but Hayley wanted her daughter to be _educated_. To know that in different families there weren't a man and a woman raising children, there were families different to her.

She wanted her daughter to be educated and understand. To know that it didn't matter who the parents were as long as the child was happy, loved and healthy.

To love and respect people no matter how different they were to her.

"Of course not, baby wolf."Klaus responded to his daughter with a grin, shaking his head."Love-love is not just for a prince and a princess. Love-love is whoever makes you happy, whoever makes you want to sing, just like in the movies."

"I can grow up and love-love anyone?"Hope asked, tilting her head at her father."I don't have to love a prince if i don't want to?"

"You can love-love whoever you please, darling. Whoever you want to run your kingdom with you."Kol spoke up with a charming smile and a nod."Whether it be a _prince_..."

"A _princess_ like yourself..."Rebekah said after her brother with a wide smile, pointing at the large picture on the wall of Hope on her third birthday wearing a crown.

"Or, if you grow up and love-love both a prince _and_ a princess, kiddo, we will still love you."Marcel finished for them, smiling at his sister who giggled when he ruffled her hair."Nobody will ever judge you for being in _love-love_. We won't let them."

"Love is love, Hope."Elijah finally said with a smile of his own."As long as you are happy, you can love whoever makes you want to sing. You be whoever you want, you can love whoever you fall in love with, as long as you are content. Nothing else matters than your happiness with the one you want to rule your kingdom with you."

"And if anyone, and i mean anyone, love, tries to tell you different..." Klaus started only to be cut off by his daughter.

"I can turn them into a frog and make sure that nobody ever kisses them?"

Her family nodded and breathed a sigh of contentment.

They would leave the sex chat for another time, the love chat alone was difficult.

Hayley, nodding at Klaus' silent words, picked up the book with the intenetion of forgetting it for a while, deciding she needed to do more research to help.

But she didn't move fast enough in order for her daughter to forget about it. Hope looked up at her family, more curiosity in her eyes, a look that told them that she was far from finished with asking questions.

"Where do babies come from, momma?"

* * *

 **I hope you liked it.**

 **Please leave a review if you did.**

 **Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


End file.
